Glaciale étreinte
by Lylyne67
Summary: Hitsugaya n'en peut plus. Il est harcelé de tous les côtés et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Bien malgré lui, il va découvrir qu'un homme le harcèle dans le bon sens du terme...


**Titre** : Glaciale étreinte

**Pairing** : Toshiro / Gin

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS dédicacé à ZabiZarbi. Merci de votre patience les filles !

**Warning** : La vie est toujours plus belle en citron ;)

.

Le petit capitaine de la dixième division entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte furieusement. Marre, il en avait plus que marre ! Marre que tout le monde le prenne pour un gamin !

Il en avait assez de se faire étouffer par l'opulente poitrine de Matsumoto. Il n'en pouvait plus de se faire offrir des bonbons par Ukitake. Il était exaspéré de voir Hinamori se comporter comme une copine de classe. Il était furieux du manque de respect de Kurosaki qui s'obstinait à l'appeler par son prénom. Il était irrité par Kuchiki qui ne le prenait jamais réellement au sérieux.

Et voilà que maintenant, même le Soutaicho venait de lui faire une remarque sur sa petite taille et par la même occasion, l'avait évincé d'un groupe de reconnaissance, prétextant que du haut de ses 1m33, il serait une proie trop facile pour les derniers Hollows aperçus aux frontières du Seireitei et qui dépassaient allègrement les deux mètres.

Sur le coup, il avait eu une furieuse envie de dégainer Hyorinmaru afin de tous les congeler sur place. Il s'était retenu à temps, en pensant que tous jugeraient sa réaction puérile et qu'il ne ferait que renforcer l'opinion qu'ils avaient déjà tous de lui.

Alors il s'était contenté de se renfrogner et de lancer un regard noir autour de lui. A la fin de la réunion, Juushiro s'était approché de lui et lui avait passé une main autour des épaules.

« Allons, allons, Hitsugaya taicho, ne soyez pas vexé. Prenez, ça vous remontera le moral. »

Il avait enfoui sa main dans le haut de son shihakusho et en avait tiré un petit sac qu'il tendit au petit albinos. Un sac plein de bonbons, encore. Si l'on avait été dans un dessin animé, on aurait pu voir de la fumée lui ressortir par les oreilles.

Il était à deux doigts de lui lancer son sachet à la figure en lui précisant où il pouvait bien se le mettre quand sa fukutaicho arriva en trombes en hurlant un tonitruant taichooooooo suivi d'une étreinte quasi mortelle au milieu de son plantureux bonnet F. Ou G peut-être ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. De toute façon, il ne s'y intéressait pas.

Quand enfin il réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte mortelle, la petite Hinamori passa près d'eux en lui lançant un regard joyeux suivi d'un petit rire, lui confirmant qu'elle était bien en train de se moquer de sa petite taille. A ce qu'il sache, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande, elle. Ah mais oui, c'était une femme, donc forcément, ça passait mieux.

Il tourna le dos à tous les personnages présents pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Shinigami remplaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là lui ? A croire qu'on lui avait offert un laisser passer dont il usait et abusait pour venir à la moindre occasion.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander pour la énième fois de l'appeler Hitsugaya taicho, que le capitaine Kuchiki l'avait regardé en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour qu'on lui obéisse.

Mais dans ses bons souvenirs, Ichigo l'appelait aussi Byakuya, alors il ferait mieux de garder ses mimiques désobligeantes pour lui. Décidément, il avait vraiment eu droit à tout ce matin ! Et en moins de dix minutes qui plus est !

C'est donc pour ça qu'il était revenu en furie dans sa capitainerie, dans son bureau, pour s'enfermer à double tour et essayer de se calmer. Depuis quand le sort s'acharnait contre lui aussi fort ? D'habitude, c'était un commentaire par-ci, un bonbon par là, mais depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression de subir de plus en plus.

Il soupira lourdement, profitant du silence qui l'entourait enfin. Après quelques secondes nécessaires à sa remise au calme, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour entamer ses tâches administratives quotidiennes.

Evidemment, pendant son absence, Matsumoto n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il la gardait dans sa division. Pour Kyoraku la réponse aurait été simple : elle avait des atouts généreux et non négligeables. Mais pour lui, la réponse était plus difficile à trouver.

Il n'était pas installé depuis deux minutes, n'avait même pas encore refermé le premier dossier que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Toshiro se prit la tête dans les mains en priant doucement mais du plus profond de son âme qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ses tortionnaires.

« Entrez ! »

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa et il sentit la personne de l'autre côté exercer une pression pour qu'elle s'ouvre, mais en vain. Ah oui, c'était vrai, il avait fermé à clé. Un nouveau soupir, et il s'était levé pour retourner la clé dans la serrure afin d'ouvrir le passage à son visiteur.

« Ma, ma… Mais depuis quand fermez-vous à clé, Hitsugaya taicho ?

- Ichimaru ! Que veux-tu ? »

Le petit albinos étira une légère grimace. Que lui voulait ce fou de capitaine de la troisième ? Ce type ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance et il avait toujours une petite goutte de sueur froide qui lui glissait le long de la nuque à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce sourire étrange et certainement forcé.

« Oh, mais que voilà une attitude hargneuse. Pourquoi être tellement sur la défensive ?

- Fais vite Ichimaru, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Bien, bien. Je voulais simplement venir voir comment vous alliez, Hitsugaya taicho. Vous me sembliez passablement irrité et mal à l'aise en sortant de la réunion des capitaines. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Le capitaine de la dixième haussa un sourcil avec un regard méfiant. C'était quoi cette excuse minable ? Depuis quand cet homme perfide se souciait du bienêtre d'autrui ? Il devait cacher quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais pu lui faire confiance.

« Je vais bien Ichimaru. Si c'est tout, tu peux t'en aller.

- Bien, je vous laisse, Hitsugaya taicho. »

A ce moment-là, une chose absolument incroyable se passa. Gin avait ouvert les yeux pour en refermer un aussitôt, envoyant un clin d'œil à l'attention de Toshiro.

D'ailleurs, une fois le capitaine de la troisième division sorti, Hitsugaya dû se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le contact de ses deux doigts qui se refermaient sur son avant bras lui provoqua une légère douleur, lui prouvant qu'il n'avait pas fantasmé cet instant.

Il avait vu la couleur des yeux de Gin Ichimaru ! Le Gin Ichimaru, capitaine de la troisième division, ancien lieutenant d'Aizen Sosûke, ce Gin Ichimaru sur lequel les paris étaient ouverts depuis des lustres à qui voulait essayer de deviner la couleur de ses prunelles !

Ils étaient magnifiques. Des yeux d'un bleu très clair, qui rappelaient certaines mers qui entouraient des îles paradisiaques. Décidément, c'était la journée des soupirs pour l'albinos, qui en poussa un nouveau au souvenir des orbes de son confrère.

Attendez un peu… Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, exaspéré. Depuis quand il fantasmait sur les yeux d'Ichimaru ? Depuis quand ce genre de choses l'intéressait ? Il avait envoyé balader ceux qui lui avaient proposé de participer à leur pari stupide en leur disant qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Et maintenant qu'il les avait vus, il n'arrivait plus à voir autre chose.

Et maintenant qu'il connaissait la teinte de ces orbes, il avait envie de garder l'information pour lui. Il avait envie d'être le seul à connaître ce qui se rapprochait d'un secret d'état.

Il secoua vivement la tête afin de faire dégager ces pensées de son cerveau avant de se réinstaller à son bureau pour reprendre son premier dossier, qui n'avait pas fini de se remplir tout seul.

Au fait, il n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure, le capitaine de la troisième division lui avait bien fait un clin d'œil ? Pourquoi ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait eu un autre air que celui de l'imbécile heureux qui cache quelque chose de terrifiant. Son sourire n'avait pas été faux et ses yeux, enfin, son œil, semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

Et voilà qu'il ne se concentrait toujours pas sur son foutu dossier ! Il leva les yeux au plafond, en redescendant, son regard croisa la pendule accrochée au mur en face de lui. Il était presque midi et il n'avait toujours rien fait. Nouveau soupir.

Il avait à peine apposé sa signature au bas de la dernière feuille de l'éternel premier dossier, que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître sa fukutaicho, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Taichooooooo ! »

Toshiro se contenta de grogner sous l'intrusion bruyante.

« Comme je savais que vous alliez vous plonger dans la paperasserie, je me suis permise de vous ramener un bento. »

Elle déposa la petite boîte sur un coin du bureau et passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de son capitaine pour aviser la pile de documents encore en attente.

« Merci Matsumoto.

- Ooooooh taicho, vous n'avez encore rien fait ! Ca ne vous ressemble pas ! »

Le petit albinos ne répondit rien, essayant de fuir le regard interrogateur de la femme trop envahissante à son goût, mais il ne pu retenir une légère teinte rosée envahir ses joues.

« Eeeehhh taichooooooooooooo ! Vous, vous avez l'esprit ailleurs !

- Calme-toi un peu Matsumoto ! Et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Taicho est amooouuureeeuuux !

- Mais ferme-la deux secondes, imbécile ! »

Rangiku était occupée à faire de petits bonds tout autour du bureau de son capitaine, dont la fumée s'échappait à nouveau des oreilles telle une cocotte minute. Evidemment, tout cela si l'on était dans un dessin animé.

Devant le regard menaçant et meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, la lieutenante se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, se disant qu'il valait mieux pour sa survie de se tenir à l'écart pendant quelques heures avant d'essayer une nouvelle approche. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre sa route tout en sautillant gaiement.

.

Il était 22h quand Toshiro avait finalement rejoint son logement de fonction. A cause de cette visite inopinée de ce matin, il n'avait pas réussi à travailler aussi bien qu'en temps normal et ce qui aurait normalement du lui prendre seulement trois petites heures l'avait occupé toute la journée et toute la soirée.

Il n'avait plus rien avalé depuis le bento que lui avait rapporté sa fukutaicho et son estomac commençait à se tordre dans tous les sens en grognant bruyamment.

Il fit un repas frugal, se contentant de quelques restes qui ornaient son réfrigérateur. Juste de quoi se caler pour pouvoir s'endormir sans ressentir à nouveau la faim. Il soufflait négligemment sur sa tasse de thé fumante afin de la refroidir quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Allors donc ! Il venait à peine de rentrer d'une journée harassante et voilà qu'on venait encore le déranger à une heure pareille ? L'intrus aurait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse s'il ne voulait pas goûter à la colère de Hyorinmaru. Et d'ailleurs, qui pouvait bien venir le voir chez lui ? Personne ne venait jusqu'à ses appartements en temps normal.

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée en trainant les pieds. Tellement lentement que son visiteur frappa une deuxième fois. Arrivé devant la porte, il ouvrit doucement. Et resta planté sur place. Lui qui avait d'ordinaire une très bonne répartie, était pour une fois, pris de cours.

« Histugaya taicho ? »

Toshiro secoua la tête afin de se sortir de ses pensées et de faire acte de présence pour celui qui venait le voir.

« Gin ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Ichimaru ne répondit pas. A la place, il effaça son sourire, prenant un air normal et ouvrit ses yeux. S'il n'avait pas eu la judicieuse idée de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, Histugaya en serait tombé sur les fesses. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Que veux-tu Gin ?

- Vous.

- Entre quatre planches ou rôti à la broche avec une sauce barbecue ?

- Ni entre quatre planches, ni rôti à la broche. Par contre, j'admets que l'idée de la sauce barbecue me met l'eau à la bouche. Quoique, j'aurais plutôt imaginé de la glace et une pointe de chocolat fondu par-dessus. »

Toshiro n'eut même pas le temps d'assimiler les mots qu'il venait d'entendre que des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur sa bouche. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs une bonne minute pour comprendre le geste que venait d'avoir de capitaine de la troisième division.

Sans compter que deux réactions contradictoires se bousculaient dans son cerveau. D'un côté le dégoût qui le forcerait à repousser l'homme qui avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se coller à lui, de l'autre l'envie de savourer ce tendre baiser.

Et plus le temps passait, plus les lèvres se faisaient insistantes, remuant doucement contre les siennes, les caressant sensuellement. Il céda finalement à sa deuxième pulsion, celle de répondre au baiser. Après tout, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, Gin Ichimaru était bien le seul de tout le Seireitei qui ne l'avait jamais traité en enfant.

Quand il sentit la bouche du petit albinos s'entrouvrir légèrement, Gin n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour y faire glisser sa langue. Instinctivement, ses bras se refermèrent encore plus autour du petit corps en face de lui.

Il était soulagé. Tellement soulagé qu'il aurait pu pousser un ouf tonitruant. Mais pour le moment, il était trop occupé à autre chose. Il avait lâchement abandonné la partie ce matin, se faisant refroidir par les mots d'Hitsugaya, il s'était promis que ce soir il ne flancherait pas, ne se laisserait pas impressionner par le fort caractère du petit capitaine.

De toute façon c'était quitte ou double. Soit Toshiro le tuait en le congelant sur place, soit il se réchaufferait à son contact. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que ce soit la deuxième solution qui s'avérait être la bonne. Alors autant en profiter tant que cela pouvait durer.

Au milieu de ce baiser passionné, Ichimaru se souvint que la porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte. Il ne serait pas très prudent de rester ainsi à la vue de tous. Il fit donc un pas en avant, entrainant avec lui le petit albinos afin de la refermer d'un mouvement du pied.

Au son de la porte qui claque, Hitsugaya ouvrit légèrement les yeux et mit fin au baiser qui l'avait rendu légèrement pantelant. Ils tentaient tous deux de reprendre leur souffle en gardant le regard bien fixe dans les yeux de l'autre.

Gin se baissa à nouveau pour coller son front à celui de Toshiro, profitant de cette proximité pour admirer de plus près ses grands yeux verts.

« Hitsugaya taicho, soupira-t-il.

- Toshiro. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres du petit capitaine, quémandant immédiatement l'accès à sa langue. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre, et après tout, il venait d'obtenir la permission de l'appeler par son prénom.

Leur position face à face commençait à devenir douloureuse pour sa nuque et son dos, aussi afin de le soulager de son mal, Ichimaru attrapa la taille d'Hitsugaya pour le soulever et l'amener à sa hauteur.

Les bras du capitaine de la dixième division s'agrippèrent fortement à ses épaules pendant que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Toshiro s'écarta vivement, il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne de la sorte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Gin ?

- Shhhhhh. »

Gin ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce moment, à ce plaisir délictueux qu'il était en train de vivre. Il planta un nouveau baiser passionné sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées de Toshiro tout en attrapant ses cuisses afin d'enrouler les petites jambes autour de sa taille.

Hitsugaya accroché à lui, il posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos, afin de le coller encore plus fort contre son torse, il était enfin libre de ses mouvements. Il ouvrit légèrement un œil pour aviser l'espace autour de lui. Il cherchait la chambre où ils seraient nettement plus à l'aise.

L'ayant aperçue à travers une porte ouverte, il se dirigea vers la pièce du fond pour en refermer la porte du même mouvement de pied que plus tôt, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

Il déposa doucement le petit capitaine sur son futon, tout en gardant sa position au dessus de lui. Les jambes de Toshiro se dénouèrent de ses hanches et les mains qui tenaient fermement son shihakusho tombèrent mollement sur le matelas.

« Gin…

- Toshiro. »

Ichimaru pencha sa tête afin de pouvoir accéder au cou d'Hitsugaya pour pouvoir y déposer de petits baisers papillons avant de laisser sa langue apparaitre entre ses lèvres pour lécher les endroits qu'il venait d'embrasser.

Il sentit le corps sous le sien se crisper discrètement avant d'entendre un petit soupir. N'en tenant pas vraiment compte, il continua de remonter sa langue vers l'arrière de l'oreille du petit capitaine avant d'en mordiller le lobe pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à ouvrir le shihakusho de Toshiro.

Ses mains caressaient la peau blanche qui venait de s'offrir à sa vue. Ce petit corps qui semblait tellement fragile à première vue, mais qui pourtant était si fort. Il le désirait depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du moment où il avait commencé à le voir différemment.

Le capitaine de la dixième division commençait sérieusement à perdre pieds. En même temps, il avait une bonne excuse. Il s'était fait surprendre par son homologue de la troisième et était maintenant simplement allongé dans sa chambre, l'autre homme le surplombant et son corps ne répondait plus de rien.

Mais les sensations étaient tellement agréables, qu'il n'avait pas du tout le cœur de stopper cette étreinte, ces baisers, ces caresses qui le faisaient frissonner. Il avait bien conscience, maintenant qu'il sentait les mains d'Ichimaru descendre de plus en plus et s'affairer à dénouer son obi, que les choses n'allaient pas en rester là.

Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune crainte et toute la pudeur dont on aurait pu le targuer s'était évaporée. Il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver nu contre un autre homme. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver nu contre cet homme.

La langue de Gin s'aventura sur son torse, effleurant délicatement l'un de ses mamelons.

« Gin. »

Puis se furent les dents qui mordillèrent le bouton de chair.

« Gin. »

Et une main vint s'occuper de l'autre protubérance.

« Gin. »

Toshiro sentit ses derniers vêtements glisser avant de voir Ichimaru se déshabiller lui-même avant de se rallonger au dessus de lui. Il avait attrapé les mains du petit capitaine pour emmêler leurs doigts pendant que son visage se frayait un chemin vers le sexe qui palpitait déjà, attendant que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Il le lécha d'abord sur toute sa longueur pour en apprécier la saveur avant de l'enserrer dans sa bouche.

« Gin. »

Son nom prononcé de cette manière sensuelle et impudique dans la bouche d'Hitsugaya était un véritable aphrodisiaque. Aucun son ne lui avait jamais paru aussi délicieux que celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié son nom, mais maintenant, il lui paraissait réellement beau.

Il attrapa une cuisse blanche afin de la relever pour se créer un accès plus simple pour aller trouver l'anneau de chair qu'il convoitait tant. Ichimaru glissa un doigt sur l'entrée, n'en forçant pas tout de suite le passage. Il se contentait de la caresser de la pulpe de son doigt.

Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage de Toshiro. Il était en sueur, ses joues rosies par le plaisir, ses yeux étaient fortement fermés et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était d'envie ou d'appréhension.

Il poussa son doigt pour forcer le passage encore vierge et fut soulagé d'entendre un gémissement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur mais plutôt avec l'envie et le désir.

Il avait écarté les chairs avec deux de ses doigts et massé langoureusement la prostate du plus jeune, le faisant se cambrer et pousser de petits cris. Avant de le pénétrer réellement, il caressa à nouveau son torse et laissait des baisers dans le cou pâle.

« Vous êtes une vraie contradiction, Hitsugaya taicho. Si froid, si dur et pourtant votre corps est plus chaud que la braise. »

Le petit capitaine frissonna à l'entente des mots, il était au comble de son excitation. C'était vrai ce que disait le capitaine de la troisième division, il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie. Il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur et ça lui plaisait.

Il se crispa tout de même quand il sentit le membre gorgé de désir s'insinuer en lui. La sensation était plus douloureuse que lorsqu'il s'agissait de deux doigts. Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Voyant Hitsugaya lutter contre la douleur, Gin eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, il ne lui voulait que du bien, comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il se tordait sous le plaisir en gémissant son nom.

Il s'enfonça doucement jusqu'à la garde. Le fourreau de chair qui l'enserrait était délicieusement chaud et étroit. Il caressait du bout des doigts le corps frémissant en dessous du sien et approcha ses lèvres d'une oreille.

« Toshiro. »

Il le sentit immédiatement se détendre et les petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

« Toshiro. »

Il recula toujours aussi doucement, jusqu'à presque ressortir complètement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau profondément dans ses chairs.

« Toshiro. »

Pendant un petit moment, il cherchait, changeait délibérément l'angle de sa pénétration afin de retrouver la boule de nerfs qui le mènerait au comble du plaisir. Soudain les mains du plus jeune serrèrent fortement ses cheveux, les tirant si fort qu'il en avait mal.

Hitsugaya avait rejeté la tête en arrière et ouvert la bouche en grand pour laisser sortir un gémissement tel qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu.

« Toshiro. »

Le petit capitaine voyait des étoiles. L'intrusion avait été nettement plus douloureuse, mais le plaisir de sentir un sexe cogner contre sa prostate était décuplé.

« Gin. Plus fort. »

Ichimaru attrapa le visage de Toshiro pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Quand leurs lèvres furent collées les unes aux autres, il se saisit des hanches d'Hitsugaya pour donner plus d'intensité à ses coups de reins.

Leurs soupirs s'étouffaient mutuellement dans la bouche de l'autre. Sentant l'orgasme arriver, le capitaine de la dixième division cassa le baiser avant de se cambrer tellement fort qu'il en aurait pu se casser le dos.

C'était indescriptible. La jouissance. La volupté. La satisfaction. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement. Pourquoi cela ne devait durer que quelques secondes ?

Les spasmes du corps qu'il tenait encore fermement et les contractions autour de son sexe eurent raison de la bonne volonté de Gin qui jouit à son tour en serrant le capitaine de la dixième division le plus fort possible.

Ils étaient là, simplement allongés par-dessus les couvertures froissées du futon. Ils reprenaient leur souffle. Aucun des deux n'osait réellement regarder l'autre, de peur de détruire l'instant qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Gin fit un mouvement dans le but de se relever pour repartir. Il ne savait pas si Toshiro désirait qu'il passe la nuit chez lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser ses pieds au sol, un petit bras l'empêcha de bouger.

« Reste. »

Ichimaru ouvrit grand ses yeux, laissant le plus jeune profiter de son regard bleu pénétrant et hypnotisant puis se rallongea près de lui en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle réunion des capitaines avait été programmée en dernière minute. Les capitaines des troisième et dixième divisions se tenaient à l'écart l'un de l'autre, ne laissant rien deviner quant à leur étreinte passionnée de la veille.

Les choses reprenaient leur cours normal. A la fin du rassemblement, chacun reprit la direction de sa capitainerie, personne ne prêta attention à Ichimaru taicho qui avait attrapé le bras d'Hitsugaya taicho pour le tirer vers lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« La prochaine fois, il me plairait beaucoup d'essayer la sauce barbecue.

- Gin ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Eh bah voilà ! Il m'en aura fallu du temps pour celui-là, mais il est terminé ! ^^**

**Note 2 : Cet OS était dédicacé, mais j'espère quand même qu'il a plu à tout le monde :)**


End file.
